bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bladed Ninja M.E.C.H
The Crystalline Bladed Ninja M.E.C.H (Mechanical Enforcer of Caterpillar HP10) is the first boss of Bloons III in my conception arena, and is the boss of the Crystal Mountain zone, in the Mechanical Shield of the Caterpillar level. It acts as a guardian of the Caterpillar HP10, which is the boss of the second zone, hence it's name. Backstory After the Monkey found the crystal in the secret cave of the Crystal Mountain, the bloons were really scared. But then they found that cave! Secretly they built the Caterpillar HP10 so that the monkey does'nt come in it's way (the Caterpillar is enough to completely fill up the space of the cave till the end)! But then, the Monkey found out about their plans, and immediately went to the Cave to block their way, with some very powerful darts! The bloons, even more scared about this, created the M.E.C.H as a guardian of the Caterpillar HP10. Now, will the Monkey manage to destroy the M.E.C.H or it'll get those crystals and make the bloons very, very powerful and destroy Appire? Oh yes, the bloons have already stolen a little of the crystal, and attached it on the front of theM.E.C.H! Combat Mechanics * Ammo: 50 (the M.E.C.H's terrifying system forced you to only have 50 darts!) * Movement: Only diagonal (not free movement. You can go anywhere in the level, but must be in a diagonal way) * Default Ammo: (I have'nt planned yet. Can you please help?) Attacks The M.E.C.H has 4 attacks, which may be very deadly. * Attack 1: Comes at a very high speed near the monkey, then starts spinning it's two crystals, then comes straight to the monkey! Don't worry, it won't turn to you if you're out of the way! If those crystals touch the monkey, it means the monkey is instantly dead! * Attack 2: Turns around and uses it's missile cannon (the back part) to send 10 missiles to the monkey. These are homing missiles and will follow the monkey for 10 seconds. If a missile touches the monkey, it means it loses 5 HP! If it keeps following the monkey for 10 seconds, it'll explode, dealing 10 HP to the monkey. * Attack 3: Turns around to either side of it, then sends a random dart (I have'nt planed, can you help?) to the monkey. You can trick it to go somewhere else..... * Attack 4: Goes near the monkey, and sends a Pusher Dart, a Blast Dart, a Crystallite Dart and an Ice Dart. First, the Ice Dart will hit, freezing the monkey, then the other darts will take action, which means the monkey is instantly dead! However, it's possible to trick them and go somewhere else, since they'll home on you. How to Deal Damage The M.E.C.H has 20 HP (too much for first boss!). In order to deal damage to the M.E.C.H, you must: * First, wait for it to do Attack 1. Dodge the attack, of course, then shoot down both crystals! These will then fall down. * Then, wait for it to do Attack 2, Attack 3 and Attack 4 together. Then trick the missiles to hit the Missile Cannon instead! * After that, trick the darts to hit the M.E.C.H's main cannon at the top of it, which will freeze the cannon! Then half of the darts must hit the frozen cannon, and half must hit the cannon below. Now the M.E.C.H's system will be corrupted, leaving the M.E.C.H to only 2 HP! * Then a small tunnel will be created, leading to the INSIDE of the M.E.C.H! You must enter the interior within 10 seconds, or the M.E.C.H's system will be powered up again! * Then, shoot down the driver bloon, the Caterpillar 2D! Then, shoot down the destroyed cannons, then shoot the back area 10 times in just 15 seconds or you lose! * Then a small piece of the M.E.C.H will come out. This is the M.E.C.H's strongest piece! Shoot down this piece 5 times in just 2.5 seconds, or the whole M.E.C.H will explode and you will lose, and the M.E.C.H will be recreated (each dart will deal 0.5 damage, except one of them, which won't deal damage at all!)! Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bosses